


Tethered

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Merlin, Bruises, Comeplay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pushy Bottoms, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ties Merlin up just as a joke, to punish him for time spent in the tavern, but soon it becomes something more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35615.html?thread=38724639#t38724639) prompt on [Kink Me Merlin](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com). Also using this for my 'Bondage' square at [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Dubcon is purely for the first instance of bondage, all sexual situations are completely consensual. There's also brief mentions of historical underage sexual practise (specifically the practise of keeping a catamite).

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur wound a length of rope around the wrist of his left hand.

"You know exactly what I'm doing. You agreed to this, remember?" Arthur gave him a look, one that said perhaps this wasn't a joke.

"I didn't think you were serious!" Merlin complained as the rope was pulled tight.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not throwing you in the stocks," Arthur said, using the slack rope to pull Merlin over to his desk. "Another whole day in the tavern. That's twice this week. It's unacceptable behaviour in a servant, worse still when you're the servant of the prince."

Merlin watched as the other end of the rope was wound around the leg of the desk. "Why don't you just put me in the stocks?"

"Because I fear it would do no good. You've been in and out if those stocks so many times, I'm starting think you like the feel of rotten fruit." Arthur frowned, his attention distracted momentarily by the intricate knot he was intent on tying. "Besides, this isn't just a punishment, I'm sick of needing you and you're nowhere to be found. I'd prefer to know where you are and this way, I will."

Arthur tapped the wood, proud of his work. He straightened up and sighed when he caught the glare Merlin had been giving him. "Don't look at me like that; you can move your arm, can't you?" 

"That's not the point," Merlin said moving his glare from Arthur to the rope. He was effectively tethered and while it would be nothing to break free using magic, he'd have no way of explaining that to Arthur.

"Would you rather be mucking out the stables?" Arthur offered before arranging piles of papers in front of him, pointing at each pile as he spoke. "All you have to do is go over my speech, check those itineraries and copy out that invitation to all the people on that list. It's nothing at all."

"If it's _nothing at all_ , why don't you do it?" Merlin asked, looking over the several stacks of papers. They didn’t look like nothing. They looked like something and quite a lot of something at that.

"I have the rest of the feast to plan. And I'm not the servant." Arthur turned and headed for the door. "Just do it, Merlin or I'll have you tied to something a lot less comfortable."

Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up the quill. 

-x-

It had been _hours_ , Merlin was sure of it. It had been early afternoon when he’d started and now the moon was high in the pitch black sky. His hand was cramping from writing and his legs were begging to be stretched. And that said nothing of how sore his arse was, despite the stuffed cushion Arthur demanded be placed on every one of his seats. 

He tried to stretch only to have one arm stop short, the rope chaffing his wrist and his elbow and shoulder jolting at the sudden pull on it. He wanted to burn the damn rope, turn it into cinders along with all the papers but he held himself back. It wasn’t the rope that was keeping him there. It was bloody Arthur and his twisted sense of humour when it came to punishments. He could hardly complain, for all intents and purposes, he had been in the tavern _again_ and it was hardly Arthur’s fault that he didn’t know the truth; that Merlin had in fact been saving his life yet again.

Merlin picked up another itinerary, this one for wines. He sighed, crossing out every vintage that they’d have to pay to have transported in and instead replacing them with ones just as pleasant that could be brought up from the Camelot cellars for free. He would save the kingdom more gold than he got paid in a year and he made a note at the bottom of the page to that effect, asking for a raise. He doubted he’d get one but it would be worth it for the look on Arthur’s face when he read it.

There was a rattling at the door and Merlin’s head snapped up. He wanted to stand but in the mood he was in he’d probably end up flipping the table over if he tried. Eventually a blonde head was poked sheepishly through the doorway.

“Where have you been?” Merlin asked, titles and their due respect going out the window. “You’ve been gone ages.”

“I know, I was busy,” Arthur said but with an apologetic look.

“Busy?” Merlin asked, glancing behind him out the window. “That’s strange; I don’t see the kingdom burning or the world ending. I can’t feel my hand, you know.”

Merlin let out a huff of air and turned back to Arthur. The last part was a lie but he was determined to have his irritation recognized. 

“I’m sorry, alright?” Arthur apologised, pulling another chair up to the side of the desk and looking down at the rope. “I forgot.”

“You _forgot_?” Merlin stared at him, sure he’d misheard but Arthur didn’t correct him. “Well, thank you very much. Remind me to _forget_ you next time you want your pillow fluffed or your shirts laundered. I could do with forgetting you, I’ve had nothing but Arthur this and Arthur that since the day I-”

“I didn’t forget about _you_ ,” Arthur interrupted him. “I forgot about _this_.” He pressed down on the rope, making it spring back up and bounce when he released it.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t. It’s rubbed my wrist raw,” Merlin complained, trying to break free from it before Arthur had finished unwinding the knot.

“Stop pulling on it, you’re like a child,” Arthur muttered but his tone was softer than it would usually be when dishing out the insults that passed between them on a daily basis. He glanced up from his fingers and then looked down again, sheepish like before. “There you go.”

Merlin pulled his arm away as soon as it was free, stretching up and listening to all his bones click back into their rightful places. When each joint felt some semblance of relief, he started fumbling one handed at the knot around his wrist.

“You’re just making it tighter. Here, let me,” Arthur said, taking the loose end of the rope and pushing it back through, working it loose in a matter of seconds. He dropped the rope, his fingers staying on Merlin’s wrist. Merlin hadn’t been lying when he said his skin was raw. It was bright red with rope burn.

Arthur knew it was a horrible thought, especially when he knew Merlin was in pain but he couldn’t help but appreciate the stark contrast between the red of the burn and the white of Merlin’s skin. Fuck, he was almost proud of it, even if leaving Merlin so long had been unintentional.

“Will you stop poking at it? It hurts, you know,” Merlin complained again.

“Sorry,” Arthur apologised again, patting the irritated skin and dropping Merlin’s hand before he did something worse to it. Like bring it to his lips and kiss it better, a thought that had crossed his mind several times since he’d started pulling at the rope. A thought that his last shred of sanity told him he shouldn’t be entertaining.

“Hmm,” Merlin hummed, not sure he entirely believed Arthur. He stood up and started organising the papers. “The invites are there, the itineraries are there and your speech is now perfect, if a bit short.” 

“Thank you,” Arthur said, still trying to remember how conversations usually went. No matter where he looked he couldn’t get those pretty red marks out of his head.

“So if there’s nothing else, I haven’t had any dinner...” Merlin gestured towards the door and Arthur nodded, dismissing him before Merlin noticed something was up.

-x-

Arthur hit the pillow with his fist, taking his frustration with himself and more accurately, his frustration with Merlin, out on his bedding before settling back down amongst it. Damn Merlin. He couldn’t even take a punishment right. It was meant to be a joke, he was meant to call him an ass but get on with it. Why did he have to look so flustered and indignant? It wasn’t like he had intentionally left him that long. In all honesty, he'd planned to free him after an hour, perhaps two, then clip him around the ear and tell him to lay off the day long tavern visits. But between his father and the knights and the arrangements for the feast, he'd not had the chance to get away. 

And he'd only somewhat lied to Merlin, he'd told him he'd forgot, only because he couldn't tell him that he'd been thinking about him, tied up like that, all day long. He couldn't admit the thoughts he'd had or that he’d sat achingly hard through every meeting or that he'd almost knocked a knight silly when he’d tried to turn his sexual frustration into battle fury and it had worked a little too well. He’d never hear the end of it if he told Merlin how spectacularly his little game had backfired. But that look of hurt in Merlin’s eyes as he insulted him back, Arthur had never backtracked so fast in his life. So really, he’d only half lied.

He blamed Merlin for all of this. Of course, he wouldn’t usually complain if Merlin did exactly as he was told but this time, it was hard to find comfort in Merlin’s sudden obedience. If he hadn’t already been confused enough, Merlin’s still being there hours afterwards had knocked him for six. Merlin had moaned and sulked but in truth, Arthur knew that if he had really wanted to, Merlin could have picked the knot free with his other hand. If he’d had a mind to.

That was the thought that was plaguing him, keeping him from sleep. Had Merlin left his bonds in place because...he liked it too? Or for once was he actually doing as he was told, kept in submission purely because that’s how he had wanted him? Gods, that was a heady feeling. He was used to people doing what he said, out of respect or fear but Merlin never had, he’d always been defiant to the point of stubbornness. To get a little taste of what it would be like, the idea that he could ask Merlin to do something like that and he would actually do it, that was a little bit too heady a feeling. He suddenly realised why some rulers went mad with all the power they were given.

Arthur pushed aside that thought. This wouldn’t be something he could indulge. For Merlin to do what he was told once was unusual, for him to do it twice would be unheard of. But he couldn’t get the image of it out of his head, the red marks on Merlin’s white wrist, the way he’d rubbed it better, the idea of binding both hands together, the burns mirrored on each arm. Arthur closed his eyes and saw himself twisting the rope around Merlin’s hands, something he’d not appreciated properly at the time. In his mind, he changed what had really happened. Instead, he bound both of Merlin’s wrists, one to each table leg, giving Merlin no choice but to lay his chest against the flat of the desk. It set Arthur’s cheeks alight to think about what he’d do with him once he had him like that.

He pushed those thoughts aside too, even if his body didn’t quite get the message. Even if, gods forbid, Merlin did find out about his predilection towards him, even if by some chance he returned the feeling, there would be no way he could talk him into acting out his every whim, especially not that particular whim, Arthur was sure of it. He was fairly certain that even if he had the courage to invite his servant to bed, he wouldn’t be able to ask that of him once he got him there. 

But he could hear the words he would ask, if he could, waiting at the back of his throat, like the aftertaste of a particularly strong wine. It was cloying, making him want to just spit them out and have done with it. The whole notion was driving him insane and keeping him from sleeping. He was as infuriatingly hard as he had been half the day only there wasn’t anything to stay his hands and there was nothing else he could think of until he’d given in to it.

He came with the words _damn Merlin_ on his lips, like he had a hundred other nights.

-x-

“You have got to be joking,” Merlin said when he saw the rope come out again. “Didn’t yesterday prove your point enough?”

Arthur sighed, hoping that his face was calmer than his heart and clearer than his head. He didn’t know why he’d done it, brought the rope out from where it had been hidden safely out of sight in his desk drawer. “Please, Merlin, just do as I say,” he almost pleaded. 

He couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t stop himself walking towards Merlin, running the rope through his fingers. He couldn’t stop himself; he was like a man possessed, enchanted. He didn’t even know how else to explain it. When sleep had finally come, he’d spent the night dreaming of exactly this and somewhere, in a split second of weakness, he’d forgotten that he wasn’t dreaming anymore.

“Will you at least do the other hand this time?” Merlin asked, not putting too fine a point on his submission. If Arthur had yelled, pulled rank on him, called him names, he could have argued but for some reason, Arthur was just asking him. There was something in his look, something quiet but deep, almost like he wasn’t quite there. It was usually a look best worn before battle. It was a look Merlin preferred to indulge rather than pick a fight with.

“If you like,” Arthur agreed, searching Merlin’s face while trying to look indifferent. When he didn’t find anything there that suggested Merlin was overly unhappy with the prospect, he let himself smile nervously.

Merlin stayed silent as Arthur took his hand and worked the rope around his delicate looking wrist. He could imagine the way that skin would burn already. He took a shaky breath, too aware of the stirring in the pit of his stomach and much too aware of how closely Merlin was watching him. His fingers became clumsy and he took another breath, the edge of panic setting in. Surely anyone with half a mind could this wasn’t a normal reaction to tying a simple knot; surely even Merlin could see it.

“Ow!” Merlin exclaimed when Arthur’s fear got the better of him and he pulled the rope too tight in an effort to tie it quicker.

“Sorry.” Arthur winced. He needed slapping. He needed water thrown over him. He needed something to knock some sense into him but nothing came. He could practically feel his heart in his throat and he kept trying to swallow past it.

“What is this about really?” Merlin asked, ignoring the pinch of his skin as Arthur pulled the knot tighter trying to loosen it.

Arthur glanced up at him, a mistake because it just drew into focus that this was real, this was something he’d have to find a decent excuse for. He did his best to speak evenly, without clearing his throat or swallowing or doing anything else that would make him look guilty. “I told you, it’s to teach you a lesson for abandoning your duties.”

“No, it’s not,” Merlin observed. “The other day might have been but today you seem more castigated than I do.”

“That is because...” Arthur paused, searching for something that sounded even mildly reasonable. 

“It’s not really a punishment?” Merlin suggested. 

“It was a joke, simple as that,” Arthur said, not sure whether he was lying still or starting to confess. He took other end of the rope and fixed it to the nearest solid object, not noticing that he was, in fact, tying Merlin to his bedpost. “You were supposed to learn your lesson the first time and then we could laugh about it.”

“How often do I laugh about your _funny_ punishments?” Merlin asked, his eyes not missing what Arthur’s had. He couldn’t help thinking he knew what was going through Arthur’s head, even if Arthur would never admit it.

“I would laugh then. And that would be that. Nothing more to it,” Arthur said, his voice assured even if their circumstances screamed that there was certainly more to it.

“So, why aren’t you laughing?” Merlin asked and Arthur’s resolve visibly flickered. “Has it stopped being a joke? And if it’s stopped being a joke, what are we doing now?”

Arthur looked from the rope to Merlin and then back again. Suddenly, everything seemed to be out there, balancing on the edge of a knife. He was sure Merlin had figured it out. How could he possibly deny it? What the hell had he thinking?

When Arthur didn’t answer, Merlin pushed on. It was dangerous and Merlin couldn’t pretend it wasn't unorthodox but if this was his chance, he wasn’t about to throw it away. He doubted he’d get this sure a sign ever again.

“I don’t mind, if this is what you want,” Merlin muttered, the barest hint of suggestion in his voice.

Arthur’s resolve slipped back into place again, a fresh new lie finding its way free. “See, that’s the problem. It’s not that I _want_ to keep punishing you; it’s just that you don’t seem to be learning any more obedience.”

“Obedience? Arthur, I’m tied to your bed, how much more obedient do you want me?” Merlin asked, now he’d caught on to Arthur’s thinking, he was determined to see it through. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Arthur tried but he could feel himself getting flustered. 

“I think that’s exactly what you meant,” Merlin countered. “I think yesterday, what you did to me yesterday, leaving me tied like this, you liked it and that’s why I find myself in such a _predicament_ now.”

“Then you’d be wrong, wouldn’t you?” Arthur said, glancing at the door. It was too early for anyone but Merlin to be bothering him and he had rendered Merlin indisposed for the time being. He could just run, leave him tied there, nobody would know but him. Could he really do that?

“Why don’t you tie the other wrist?” Merlin offered, holding it out to him. “It’s only a little sore, I’m sure I can survive it getting a little bit sorer.”

Arthur stared at the proffered hand. There was enough rope for it. It would be so easy and with the angle the right wrist was tied at, Merlin would have no choice but to hold his arms behind his back. Arthur’s cock throbbed in his breeches, begging him to do it.

“Go on, you know that’s how you want me,” Merlin pushed, Arthur’s reaction spurring him on. “You can make it as tight as you like, I won’t stop you, I promise. I’ll even kneel for you, look.”

Merlin scrambled down onto his knees, getting carried away. The rope caught on the mattress but with a tug it slipped free again and settled at the base of the pallet, almost comfortably. Arthur’s brain couldn’t keep up with his eyes. In none of his dreams or indulgent thoughts had Merlin been the one talking him into it. He’d never imagined Merlin was capable of being cooperative.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur asked, crouching down onto Merlin’s level and seizing the slack rope, planning to drag him back to his feet but he made the error of hesitating.

“What you want me to do,” Merlin explained. “That’s what you said, wasn’t it? You wanted me more obedient? You wanted me where you knew where I was. You could have just asked, you know.”

“Like you ever do as you’re asked,” Arthur said out of habit.

“And yet, here I am,” Merlin said, offering his hand again.

This time, Arthur took it, moving quickly before he lost his nerve. Merlin hissed when his arm was twisted back to meet its partner and when the rope was wound around the skin that had barely begun to heal and pulled tight, his eyes watered.

"Is that tight enough for you, sire?" Merlin asked with just the edge of sarcasm as Arthur stood, committed to this game now that Arthur had finally made his move. 

"It can always be made tighter if you don't do as your told," Arthur said back but not in the tone of their usual weightless threats. This threat held promise and there was a gravel to Arthur's voice that made Merlin want to reach out and touch him somehow, he didn't even care how, he just _wanted_ aimlessly.

"And what is it you want me to do now that I’m down here?" Merlin prompted him, his head already filled with ideas that he'd been saving up since the very first moment they’d met. He’d been forced to his knees that day as well. "I could get rid of that for you," Merlin said, nodding to the bulge in Arthur's breeches that he'd noticed the moment he'd gotten on his knees. "I've been told by a certain prince that I certainly have a mouth on me, I could put it to better use, I'm sure."

"Fuck, Merlin," Arthur swore, overwhelmed. He had to be dreaming, he just had to be.

"Yes, or there's that. You could fuck me, fuck me until I can't see straight, fuck me until I finally start doing as you say. Tied up like this you could have me how you like, I'm yours to use as you see fit." Merlin shrugged, spreading his knees as far apart as he was able, making sure Arthur knew the effect this had on him as well. "Or I could fuck you, if that's what you prefer; it makes no difference to me. I could fuck you until you'd see the night sky and call me _my lord_ for once, make you say _please_ and _thank you_ and make a hundred other impossible things seem possible until you were sure you couldn't take it anymore and then, only then, I'd let you come."

Arthur took in a breath, compensating for the good long while in which he'd forgotten how to breathe. He still didn't quite believe this was happening but it was getting harder to deny. "Where's all this coming from?"

"Let's just say the affinity you have for tying up manservants, I have for arrogant asses and pompous princes," Merlin said, realising he should have started with that. But he'd waited so long and this wasn't exactly the conventional way to find out certain feelings and fantasies were mutual.

Arthur thought about that for a second. He wasn’t sure he even understood his apparent _affinity for typing up manservants_ but he gathered the crux of the matter was... this was happening. Arthur pulled the slack rope as tight as it would go but Merlin didn’t back down. If anything he leaned up to meet the challenge.

This was the moment, no half measures, no going back now. Merlin licked his lips, probably not even aware what he was doing but whatever last shred of reservation Arthur had, it fled. He took in a breath and held it, trying to sound as authoritative as he would in the training ground. “I thought you were going to do something more productive with that mouth of yours?”

Merlin grinned and sat back on his heels. He'd never successfully seduced anyone before, certainly not a prince, so he was rather proud of himself for winning Arthur over, even if it wasn’t the subtle seduction he’d always thought it would be. But needs must when Arthur decides to wallow too much in his own thoughts and worries.

"I'm afraid you'll have to assist me, sire, as my hands are rather unavailable at the moment," Merlin hinted, trying to keep Arthur from growing indecisive again. He half wished he had his hands because if he did, Arthur would be only half clothed at best by now and there would be no need to be discussing what Merlin could do to him because he'd be doing it. But then if he did have his hands, this conversation might never have come about.

Arthur fumbled with the laces on his breeches, the last bite of nerves mixing with the idea that finally, _finally_ his frustration was about to be put to an end. Cock firmly in hand, he stepped forward, closing any space there had been between them and forcing down anything that told him this was a bad idea, getting Merlin to perform such an act in broad daylight, behind an unlocked door and in a position that would impossible to explain away as anything but what it was.

The instant Merlin was in reach, he ran the tip of his tongue over his lips again, his eyes positively sparkling with mischief. Arthur realised what Merlin had said wasn't just talk, he really wanted to do all those things and Arthur would wager he wanted to do a hell of a lot more besides. Fuck, why couldn't he have said something sooner?

Arthur kept his hand around the base of his cock as Merlin sat up on his knees and slowly eased his lips over the head. It was partly to keep himself under control, to stop himself from just fucking Merlin's mouth and partly to set a limit on Merlin, as he seemed pretty insistent on taking him as far down as he could and Arthur didn't want to embarrass himself by coming at the slightest touch, revealing just how much he wanted, no, needed this.

Merlin swayed back and forth on Arthur’s cock, as far as the rope allowed him. The momentum made him sloppy, he was sure there was no skill to his technique and he was certain Arthur would know in an instant that he'd never done anything like this before. But if Arthur did notice, he didn't complain, rather the contrary, he muttered encouragement and said some of the nicest if filthiest things Merlin had ever heard him say, in context he was sure they could even be called compliments. 

Merlin tried to breathe through his nose as best he could, loathe to stop what he was doing but eventually his body started protesting that it needed a proper breath, making Merlin pull off and breathe heavily for a second.

"That's harder than it looks," he said, half to himself.

"Thank you," Arthur said distractedly, sounding slightly breathless himself. When Merlin laughed, Arthur realised he wasn't referring to his dick. "Oh...Is it?" Arthur said hurriedly, setting himself right.

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm terrible," Merlin apologised while he had the moment. 

"Not at all," Arthur said, surprised that Merlin could ever think what he'd done was anything less than fucking wonderful. Then again, he didn't want to admit that he'd never felt anything like it before. "I think we've finally found what you do well."

"See, I told you there was a reason you keep me around," Merlin joked, clearing his throat. He leaned up again, pulling on the rope. With his breath back and his ego boosted a little; he wanted Arthur's cock even more. "You could even help a bit, save my knees the effort."

"Of course, Merlin, anything I can do to save your poor knees," Arthur joked but in truth he was jumping at the chance lose a bit of his self imposed restraint knowing that Merlin was giving him permission, asking for direction.

Arthur lined himself up with Merlin lips, closing his eyes at the heat of Merlin’s mouth, the tease of his tongue. He let his hand drop from his cock and dared to keep going; until there was no further he could go. Merlin breathed heavily through his nose and Arthur stopped, worried he had gone too far.

"Too much?" he asked and Merlin opened his mouth, some undistinguishable sounds escaping around Arthur's cock. When Merlin realised he couldn't possibly speak in his situation, he made his best effort to shake his head and started sucking for all he was worth to prove he was fine where he was. Arthur smiled down at him, the haze of pleasure turning him a bit sentimental.

He eased back, sliding over Merlin's tongue again until he missed the warmth of Merlin’s mouth too much and pushed forward again. This time Merlin moved to meet him, pulling on the rope for more leverage and ignoring the way it chaffed his skin in response. He wanted more, he wanted to take him deeper and feel the weight of him balanced entirely on his tongue, he wanted Arthur to let go a bit, let himself enjoy it. But he didn’t want to stop and talk again; he didn’t want to stop for anything. So he kept surging forward to meet Arthur and falling back when Arthur pulled back. His knees were screaming and the rope bit into his skin like a hundred tiny teeth but together, they had a comfortable, cyclical rhythm and it was worth the aches and pains he knew he’d be left with. It couldn’t be any worse than the ones he was usually left with after a day in Arthur’s service and this was certainly a much more enjoyable way to be in his service than scrubbing the floors.

Merlin laughed to himself without thinking and Arthur grabbed hold of his hair, taking him by surprise. He tried to mutter _sorry_ again, out of habit, forgetting that he couldn’t. Arthur’s grip tightened, forcing him to still but Arthur kept moving, his hips stuttering enough that Merlin instinctively knew to brace himself, ready to swallow. But again, Arthur took him by surprise by letting go and stepping back in what Merlin could only assume was a belated show of good manners. Belated because he’d left it a little too late, making Merlin attempt to swallow what he could and make his peace with the rest of Arthur’s seed spilling down over his chin and neck instead.

“Thanks for that,” Merlin muttered, rolling his eyes. “You could have just stayed where you were but no, you have to insist on making a mess that I’ll have to clean up.”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to...” Arthur trailed off, cheeks burning again. 

“I think you just like making a mess of me; it’s as simple as that,” Merlin pointed out. “Nobody has their stables mucked out as much as you do and you’re always making me sleep in the woods on those patrols you drag-”

Merlin was cut off by a knock on Arthur’s door.

“That’s not locked,” Arthur said, looking at the door like it was some great beast.

“Sire?” a muffled voice called, a guard or a servant, Merlin hoped. That way they’d not just take their chances and open the door. To the best of his knowledge, he was the only member of the household staff that did that.

“A moment,” Arthur shouted, sounding so nervous that it was almost like he’d actually been caught.

“A moment? I think we’re going to need longer than that,” Merlin complained, attempting to stand and falling back to his knees when Arthur’s hand pressed down on his shoulder.

“You’re not going anywhere, this looks bad enough as it is,” Arthur said as he tried to make himself look presentable again. 

“You’re going to leave me? Again?” Merlin said, the irritation that he’d forgotten while he was pleasuring Arthur resurfacing until he realised Arthur had a point. “You could at least untie me.”

“What was it you said, Merlin, about how you knew how much I liked you like that and about how while you’re tied up you’re mine to use as I see fit?”

“Yes, I said a lot of things; you couldn’t have listened to the rest?” Merlin bit his lip; he knew he was fucked now and not in the way he’d hoped he’d be. “What about me then? Could you not, you know, return the favour before you go?”

The knocking returned and Arthur nearly apologised, nearly promised he’d make it up to him later but the voice that had told Merlin he should put his mouth to good use took over. “Perhaps, when I return, if you’ve been good and you’re still here, tied to my bed and covered in my seed like a common bed warmer, I’ll fuck you.” 

“How kind of you, sire,” Merlin said sarcastically but he found he didn’t actually resent the idea as much as he thought he would. He knew given how much talking it had taken to get Arthur to admit he wanted his cock sucked; it must have taken a lot to promise him more. 

Arthur nodded and headed towards the door, turning back a good few times as if he was mesmerizing the sight of Merlin before him, that annoying, pleased grin on his face. Perhaps Merlin was right and he just like seeing him so dishevelled. Eventually he opened the door by the smallest fraction he could feasibly get through before shutting it and locking it behind him.

“I’ll just wait then,” Merlin said to himself, sinking to the floor and finally giving his knees a rest.

-x-

Arthur nodded, muttering non-committal agreements every so often so that his father and the other council members thought he was following their tedious discussions about gods only know what. But truthfully, the castle could be stormed and Arthur would have nodded along.

His thoughts had been on Merlin for the better part of an hour and despite the relief Merlin had given him, he found himself desperately needing him again. He half wished he'd done the gallant thing and untied him but then he wouldn't be able to sit now, cock straining against the confines of his breeches at the knowledge that he had left Merlin how he had. The memory of Merlin kneeling, tied to the foot of his bed, still waiting for his own relief, covered in the evidence of what they'd done, danced in the forefront of his mind and Arthur let a stifled groan slip out, unable to stop it. The people nearest turned to look at him, his father even stopped speaking. 

Arthur coughed nervously to give himself time to think up a lie. "Excuse me, I must have injured my back training. Please forgive me and continue."

"Is this pain severe enough that you cannot persevere?" Uther asked him but Arthur knew by his tone and his look that leaving wasn't an option he should take. No matter how desperately he wanted to.

"No, my lord," Arthur said and Uther inclined his head, moving on.

He made it the rest of the way through the meeting by keeping his thoughts in check, keeping Merlin out of them as best he could. Or more accurately by staring a different council member dead in the eyes every time his thoughts started to stray. It worked like a charm but he was pretty sure he’d made more than a few of them extremely uncomfortable in the process.

But it got him as to the end of the meeting. And out the room. And half way up the stairs.

“My lord?” A voice came and for four whole steps he managed to ignore it before giving in and halting.

“You’re required in the banquet hall to overview the seating arrangements, sire,” a guard at the bottom of the stairs informed him.

“Can’t they just sit where they want?” Arthur asked without thinking and then sighed when the guard looked torn between agreeing with the crown prince of the realm or agreeing with the king of it. “Alright, I’m coming.”

Arthur spent the next hour saying “yes, that’s fine” more times than he could put a number to. Something out there in the world, some controlling force, must have really hated him to think that his time was better spent watching a servant lay name cards down on a table than it would be laying his servant over a table. Or anything he could get him on.

When it was suggested that they move on to discuss placements of flowers and decorations, he nearly ran from the room screaming. It was only that he caught sight of Morgana, catching her arm as she passed them, that he didn’t. Instead he muttered something about her capable hands, trying not to think about Merlin’s... well he wasn’t sure capable was a term he’d ever associate with Merlin but it had been an odd sort of day and on the off chance Merlin did have capable hands that he deigned not to use in his usual duties, Arthur wanted to be in them.

He got all the way to the doors before he was collared by the cook. Actually collared. Something that was surely a hanging offense for everyone else in the kingdom but Arthur was pretty sure she scared even Uther. 

There was something wrong with the itineraries apparently. The ones he’d promised he’d write by hand himself. Something he’d forgotten to do, or re-do as the case may be, once Merlin had made his corrections. He was forced to sit and dictate the lists as apparently; he was the only one in the castle who could read Merlin’s writing. Which was probably a good thing considering some of the aspersions on the kitchen’s abilities that had been cast in the margin, some that Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at even though it earned him a prod with a rolling pin and cracks in his already crumbling resolve when it came to not thinking about Merlin.

Eventually the lists were done and the cook was placated enough that he could excuse himself without risking an unsightly bump on the head. Again he made it to the bottom of the stairs before he spotted Morgana coming down them. He’d have no choice but to pass her. And if he passed her then he’d have to talk to her before he could escape her. Or throw himself over the banister. Probably both. He waited at the bottom, hoping against hope that she wouldn’t notice him. But of course, she did.

“Where did you sneak off to earlier?” she asked him, offering her arm so that he could walk with her. He risked being called impolite, at best, by pretending he hadn’t noticed.

“Nowhere,” he said quickly, out of guilty habit. “The kitchen. There was a problem. Only I could handle.”

“I didn’t know you’d taken up baking, how adorable,” Morgana mocked him but Arthur barely registered it.

“Passes the time,” he said, wondering just how much time had passed. Hours and hours at least. It was nearly time for lunch, he was sure of it.

“I’m sure,” Morgana said, taken aback by Arthur’s lack of comeback. “Are you quite well? You look... you don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine,” Arthur said, he’s repeated the word so much it had almost loose meaning. “Busy. Lots to do for the feast.”

“Ah yes, that’s what I needed to ask you, have you seen Merlin at all?” Morgana asked, leaning in with an air of concern.

Arthur closed his eyes and then tried to casually rub them, trying to scrub out the things that jumped up behind his closed eyelids. Just how much he’d seen of Merlin. A whole new Merlin, nearly.

“It’s just I can’t find him, Gwen can’t find him and we were rather hoping we could count on his help,” Morgana continued.

“He’s gathering herbs for Gaius,” Arthur answered before he realised that Morgana would probably take it upon herself to track him down and escort him back. “Far away herbs. He left early this morning.”

“Oh, really, because I asked Gaius and he said Merlin should be with you. He didn’t say anything about herbs.” Morgana looked at him, caught somewhere between curious and amused at how flustered he’d become.

“So, he lied to me. It wouldn’t be the first time,” Arthur said, starting to panic. “I’ll be sure to put him in the stocks for it this time.”

Arthur bit his lip. Suddenly that idea of putting Merlin in the stocks had taken on a whole new meaning. Morgana looked at him, tilting her head and for a moment, Arthur thought she’d somehow read his mind.

“You’re too hard on the boy,” Morgana said, smiling fondly. “I suspect if you give him a chance, he might surprise you.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible right now,” Arthur said before he could catch himself. “I mean, I really need to be going so even if he was here, I don’t have time to... be surprised... by him.”

“Just go, Arthur, before you strain yourself.” Morgana laughed and Arthur didn’t need to be told twice.

It was only for decorum’s sake that he didn’t take the stairs two at a time, running like death was at his heels. He’d heard some of the knights talk, refer to easy women that were apparently _gagging for it_. He’d never quite believed that was right, he was sure it was something they said to make themselves seem manlier in each other’s eyes. But keeping himself from sprinting down the hallways, he could come around to believing them because simply put, he was pretty sure he was gagging for it. He could feel it like a thirst and only Merlin could quench it. He felt like he’d been living in chastity for his whole life and Merlin was the first touch he’d ever felt.

He almost pulled his door off its hinges trying to rip it open, forgetting it was locked. He stopped and took a breath, searching his pockets for the key and almost exclaiming his joy aloud when he found it. He unlocked the door, pulled the key free and then shoved it in the other side, relocking the door as soon as he was through it.

“You took your time,” Merlin said before Arthur had even finished turning around. “You had better hope I never stumble upon you trussed up like this because you’ll be waiting a long time to be rescued, I can tell you. My knees hurt, my shoulders hurt, my back hurts, I can’t feel my arse, which given your promise, I’m really rather upset about.”

Arthur waited for Merlin to draw in a breath before he attempted to get a word in. “Merlin, shut up.”

“See, no _thank you_ what so ever.” 

“Shut up and get up and you’ll get your thank you,” Arthur said again, elaborating as he approached his bed. “Or sit on the floor and whine like a pup. Your choice.”

“I’m not sure that I can get up,” Merlin observed, glancing down at his legs. It had certainly been a lot easier to get down from his knees than to try and get back up on them. And that had been quite a while ago now; he’d heard the bell outside toll four times since Arthur had left.

“Are you saying that just to be awkward?” Arthur asked, leaning down and starting to pull the rope free, unexpectedly finding his lips caught by Merlin’s as soon as he was close enough. There it was, that thirst quenched, that first touch landing.

The feeling was apparently returned because as they broke apart Merlin made a noise that sounded closer to animal than human. His voice was just as rough when he turned it into words. “I assure you, I’ve been waiting too damn long to be awkward.”

“I believe you,” Arthur agreed, knowing that he’d had the easier time of it, even if it hadn’t felt that way. He worked the rope free, leaving it coiled where it fell, not even stopping to admire the rope burns. No, there would be time for that later.

He took Merlin’s arm, pulling him up onto his shoulder and standing, carrying Merlin the few paces to the bed like he was a Saxon and Merlin was his prize. He set him down and got on his knees on the floor between where Merlin’s legs sprawled over the edge of the bed. He pulled Merlin’s boots and socks off and reached up to the laces of his breeches, kneading his thigh through the thin material with the hand he wasn’t using. Undoing the thin strings was nothing compared to the length of rope he’d been using, which he’d use again if Merlin permitted it. Fuck, he had to at least ask, the thought of fucking him all bound up like he had been, that was the image that had gotten him through the day and into this desperate state.

But that too would wait, for a moment at least. He had a promise to keep and thanks to give. He pulled Merlin’s breeches down to his knees, not even patient enough to remove them all the way and ran a hand over the outline of Merlin’s cock in his smallclothes. Merlin’s head jerked up to glare at him impatiently and Arthur smiled indulgently. Even without the rope, he still had Merlin on a string. Just as much as Merlin had him on a string.

He returned his gaze to Merlin’s lap, his fingertips seeking out the head of his cock and finding the stretched cloth damp. Too wet to be feasible as pre-emptive excitement. “You cheeky little- your hands were tied, how on earth did you manage to get yourself off while I was being bored out of my mind with the table arrangements?”

“You were the one that left, you only have yourself to blame for what you missed out on,” Merlin deflected, knowing he couldn’t possibly explain what he’d done without ending tied up for real in one of the cells.

“Trust me, I wish I hadn’t left.” Arthur slipped his hand under the waist of the smallclothes, pushing them down until he could comfortably wrap his hand around Merlin’s cock. “I take it you’ve recovered.”

“You were gone _hours_ ,” Merlin reminded him. “Gods only know what I could have done in all that time.”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, giving him a look that demanded a serious answer.

“Yes, Arthur, the body is willing and able, the spirit is joking,” Merlin assured him, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Arthur’s hand glide over his cock.

“Good,” Arthur muttered before leaning down and licking a stripe up Merlin’s length. “Because I have plans for it, that body of yours, and I’ve spent those hours going over and over them.”

“I always guessed you didn’t pay attention in those council meetings,” Merlin said, not so quick on the draw now that Arthur’s mouth was on his cock, pressing forceful kisses to it. “Good to know you’ll be ruling the kingdom next.”

“Don’t, I already have enough thoughts of you on your knees to be going on with,” Arthur said, trying not to smile at such a serious notion as his being king but Merlin’s laughter rendered him hopeless to stop it. 

“Perhaps we’ll have you on your knees then. Yeah, I like that, you on your knees in your crown and your ceremonial armour. Do those throne room doors lock, do you know?”

“Merlin,” Arthur said, trying to sound as admonishing as he could.

“I’m serious, don’t tell me you’ve never even thought- oh gods,” Merlin cut himself off, Arthur’s mouth finally engulfing the head of his cock and sending any thoughts about anything other than the heat of it and the smooth slide of his tongue out the window.

Arthur eased back, took a breath and smiled to himself. “If I’d known that was all it took to silence you, I would have tried it sooner.”

“You really should have, I talk entirely too much,” Merlin hinted, bringing up a hand to Arthur’s head, not exactly pushing but encouraging him back down onto his cock.

Arthur laughed, keeping one hand at the base while his mouth worked the rest of Merlin’s cock, until he couldn’t physically take any more in. His other hand ventured further, cupping Merlin’s balls and dipping behind them with the tips of his fingers, making sure Merlin was comfortable with where his thoughts had been leading him since the night before. Arthur's fingers pressed lightly over Merlin's hole, his eyebrows raised, waiting on Merlin's reaction.

"Fuck, Arthur, do it, fuck me," Merlin said, breathless and strained, his grip on Arthur's hair tightening.

Arthur pulled off Merlin's dick, catching his breath and ignoring Merlin's protests. "Are you sure?"

"Did _please fuck me, Arthur_ not suffice?" Merlin asked, regaining his ability to tease Arthur now that his cock had been left alone for a few seconds.

"May I-" Arthur swallowed, imagining how hot it would be to watch Merlin writhe, held in place by the rope, while he teased him back in a wholly different way. "Can I tie you back up? You don't have to of course, I just, fuck, you know how I feel about you tied up."

"You can do what you like with me, remember?" Merlin reminded him. "If you want me tied up, get the rope and tie me up."

"Alright." Arthur gathered the rope up. "Clothes off and back on your knees," he said, playing with the many ideas that came to mind. He was so used to giving meaningless commands to Merlin that such an intimate thing as asking him to strip and kneel sent shivers through him. He got up off his own knees and walked around the bed until he was back at the bedpost Merlin had been tied to before. "Hands."

Merlin obliged, crawling over the bed until he could comfortably reach around the bedpost. Arthur turned one of his hands over, displaying the inside of his wrist where the burns were most prominent. The red burn had mixed with the light bruises left over from the day before, turning the skin almost purple in places. Arthur pressed a kiss to one of the worst bruises, catching Merlin wince out of the corner of his eye. Arthur paused, uncertain if the skin could take anymore punishment but Merlin nodded, prompting him to start winding the rope around the angry skin. The other wrist wasn't quite as marked, only a lesser red with no bruises. He put his lips to it all the same before guiding it to the other side of the post, tying the rope so that it kept Merlin's arms on either side of the post. Just how he'd been imagining him, since he first saw him bound. 

"Like this, you could almost be my catamite rather than my servant," Arthur mused, admiring what he saw, Merlin's naked body in contrast to his rich, plush bedding. 

"Why only almost?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow, ignoring the insinuation that he must look half a boy still, even though they were of an age but embracing what it implied, that Arthur was thinking about making this a permanent arrangement.

"I'd still need someone to muck out my stables and scrub my floors." Arthur grinned, leaning around the bedpost and daring to kiss Merlin. He felt Merlin smile against his mouth and he relaxed into the kiss. It was fine, he wanted this, unbelievably Merlin wanted it too, it was all fine. Arthur took a breath, trying to settle his nerves before he deepened the kiss, his hands finding their place on Merlin's skin, running up and down his back as his lips parting for Merlin's tongue.

“No, you’re right,” Arthur said between kisses, barely remembering to breathe. “My floors don’t need cleaning that badly.”

“I’ll remind you of that later,” Merlin promised, pushing his mouth back against Arthur’s, his hands trying to get at him even though his mind knew they couldn’t. 

Arthur tried to push forward too, to match him but the frame of the bed was in his way and he pulled up short, breaking the kiss. “Ah yes.” He remembered. “I put you on your knees for a reason, didn’t I?

He walked back around the bed and Merlin watched every step he took, watched as Arthur peeled off his own shirt, evening the score a little. Merlin was upright on his knees now, twisting around so he could see Arthur behind him, climbing up onto the bed to match his stance, pressing his chest into Merlin’s back. He took the opportunity, with Merlin’s head turned so, to kiss the exposed length of his throat, his neck, down to his collarbone where he let his teeth leave marks on the skin. Gods, he’d always wanted to do that, whenever Merlin wasn’t covered up in that silly little scarf, even when he was, it was all he could do not to stare at the glimpse of skin.

With Arthur’s mouth pressed to the crook of his neck and Arthur’s hands on his hips, Merlin let himself be steered until he was facing outwards, towards the door with the expanse of Arthur’s bed behind him. He let Arthur steer him down, until he had to focus to keep himself from falling, until his elbows could nearly reach the pallet but not quite. All that kept him upright was his tensed muscles and the rope around his wrists. 

Arthur moved down Merlin’s back, his hands leading and his mouth following, kissing trails down it until he reached the dip that was the small of Merlin’s back. He paused there, feeling Merlin shiver, knowing what was bound to come next. He kept one hand on Merlin’s back, the other coming down to his thigh, nudging them further apart until Merlin was adequately spread before him. Arthur took a breath, his cock twitching in his breeches, begging to be released after so much time pressed hard against the laces, driving him insane. But not yet. He had something else in mind, something that had always lurked at the back of his mind when the other knights were goaded into admitting what occasionally happened on long campaigns with not enough women to go around.

He placed a kiss to one of Merlin’s arse cheeks, teeth scraping slightly, almost biting, working his way inwards, getting closer to Merlin’s hole until Merlin was pushing back against him, begging him to get on with it. He used his hand to spread Merlin apart even further, as far as he could manage until he could comfortably bury his face between Merlin’s cheeks. He licked around the rim in circles, round and round, leaving it as wet as he could make it. Merlin pulled on the ropes until they wouldn’t let him go any further, trying to follow Arthur when he moved away, teasing. 

“Gods, you are impatient, aren’t you?” Arthur asked, his tone light. He knew full well how Merlin felt, the same way he’d felt all day but he couldn’t help getting a kick out of the fact that Merlin needed him, that he’d have to actually do what he was told to get what he wanted.

Merlin looked over his shoulder, the change in balance nearly making him fall. “And you’re an ass, aren’t you?”

“Do you want to rethink that opinion?” Arthur asked him, biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from laughing. He raised his eyebrows for good measure and then when Merlin still didn’t recant his insult, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and put on his best show of sucking them.

“Just because you’re an ass, doesn’t mean I don’t want you,” Merlin corrected himself, not quite willing to give up all the ground he’d gained.

“That’ll the best I’m going to get, isn’t it?” Arthur asked, taking his slicked fingers from his mouth and teasing Merlin’s hole with them. 

“Probably,” Merlin said, pushing himself back against Arthur.

“It’ll do then,” Arthur gave in and started pushing the first finger inside Merlin, going as slow as was possible. He’d never been inside another man before, or anyone but himself, and he tried to stop himself from thinking how tight Merlin would be around his cock, how hot. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin muttered and Arthur felt him draw in a breath.

“Slower?” Arthur asked, not sure he could go any slower if he tried.

“No, no, just keep doing that,” Merlin said, letting his head fall down, the effort it was taking to hold it up better used focusing on the feeling of being opened up by Arthur. When the feeling stopped being completely overwhelming, Merlin glanced back and held Arthur’s eyes. “More.”

Arthur nodded, taking him at his word and pressing another finger inside him, pushing in and pulling back slowly, rhythmically. Merlin swallowed, biting back a moan. Fuck, Arthur was...fuck. Arthur was fucking him with his fingers and this morning he’d thought the most exciting thing likely to happen to him would be bathing and dressing him ready for the feast. He was about to relate that thought back to Arthur but he twisted his fingers, catching him off guard and making him pitch forward, his elbows just stopping him from falling face first into the frame of the bed.

Arthur didn’t relent, he kept on pumping his fingers in and out, purposefully hitting that sweet spot every time until Merlin was sure he’d come from that alone.

“Arthur!” he shouted, pulling himself together and righting himself.

“Alright, calm down,” Arthur said, victorious smile on his face. 

But he didn’t stop, he just added another finger, opening Merlin up even more, making sure he wouldn’t hurt him. When he was satisfied that his fingers could do no more, he leaned down and spat as much saliva as he was able onto his thumb, rubbing it over Merlin’s hole, slightly pink and abused looking now, almost a matching set with his rope burns. He freed his cock and did the same on his other hand, working up as much spit as he could and coating his cock with it, wishing he’d thought more about the logistics of fucking his servant, rather than just the pretty imagery of it.

But there wasn’t anything more he could do without calling a halt to the encounter so he put a reassuring hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezing it and whispering things he thought he would never admit to feeling as he pushed against Merlin’s hole, sighing when he finally breached it. Merlin keened and Arthur felt him tense under his hand but he didn’t ask Arthur to stop so he kept going, slowly as he was able until he felt like his whole body was screaming with feeling of Merlin’s body so tight around his cock.

“Still alright?” Arthur asked, when he could go no further, buried to the hilt in Merlin’s arse.

“Fine...fuck, fine,” Merlin said but he sounded like he did when bearing a shield, waiting for the next flurry of blows to land.

Arthur slipped his arm around Merlin’s waist, holding him for a second in some silly moment of sentiment, of love. Then he shook himself and remembered that wasn’t something he should be thinking. He found Merlin’s cock with his hand and coaxed it back to hardness, daring to move against him when he was distracted enough by pleasure.

“Better?” Arthur asked, still shallowly fucking him.

“I said it was fine,” Merlin breathed, his eyes just about focusing enough to look over his shoulder at him. “I agreed to be tied up to your bed and I stayed there for hours. I spend hours as your target practice. I pick fights with you when I’m bored. I don’t mind a bit of pain, I assure you. In fact, I quite like it.”

Arthur looked at him, confused for a second, starting to question _everything_ he’d thought he’d known up to this point about Merlin. “Even so, I don’t want to hurt you on purpose. Or not really hurt you at least.”

“Then don’t,” Merlin said simply. “But you don’t have to treat me like a startled deer either. I won’t bolt if you put some effort into it.”

Arthur laughed at the sheer nerve of him. He’d never win. Maybe that’s what he liked. 

“Alright then,” Arthur said, tightening his grip on Merlin’s shoulder and dragging him in closer until he was almost upright on his knees again, pulling the rope as tight as it allowed. He knew pressed together like that, there was no deeper he could go so he rolled his hips, holding Merlin still and pressing his face into Merlin’s neck again, kissing and biting until the skin there was red too, purple in places he’d sucked.

When he was sure Merlin could take it, he let him go, pushing him back towards the pallet and smiling at the indignant noise he made at being manhandled so. That was another thing Arthur added to his list of likes, manhandling Merlin, he did it whenever the circumstances allowed him to, he was really rather surprised Merlin hadn’t figured him out yet. He hadn’t exactly been as subtle as he would have liked to have been.

Arthur moved his hand down, over Merlin’s back, nails catching and making Merlin shudder under his fingertips. He let his hand settle on Merlin’s hip, using it to direct himself, letting himself get rougher until there was no real pattern to his movements; he was just fucking him, simple as that. His other hand tightened its grip around Merlin’s cock, just in case he spilled himself before he could find the spot he was aiming for. He could feel that he was close, holding himself back purely for Merlin, so he could get him to come before him. They’d both been kept on the edge for so long, he was surprised they’d gotten this far, finally. 

“Gods, Merlin, come, please, I can’t keep on like this,” Arthur pleaded with him, effort driving him down with Merlin until he was almost spread over his back. He placed a kiss between his shoulder blades for good measure.

“I was beginning to wonder if please was a word you knew,” Merlin said, trying to shift back up where his knees had gradually spread and had now become too far apart, pulling the rope painfully tight. 

Arthur caught him, dragging him up again, pushing up into him with all he had. Merlin cried out, the angle finally right but still not enough. “Please, for me, Merlin.”

Merlin turned his head, finding Arthur within reach. He pressed his mouth to Arthur’s, the kiss was messy, erratic like everything else and Arthur could feel the sweat on Arthur’s skin where they touched. 

“Go on, say it again,” Merlin panted against Arthur mouth, trying not to laugh because that really would push Arthur over the edge.

“Please,” Arthur bit out, moving to bite down on Merlin’s shoulder, his vision starting to white out. “Please.”

Merlin placed his own hand over Arthur’s hand on his cock, steering him right. He rolled his own hips back as best he could, riding Arthur’s cock, taking the task away from him and slowing the pace just enough. He looked back over his shoulder, his eyes locking with Arthur’s, the desperate look in his eyes pushing him over the edge finally. He felt Arthur let go, coming hot inside him seconds after his own seed spilt over the sheets he’d only put on that morning. That’s what he’d been doing as Arthur took the rope out. Fuck, was that only this morning. He felt the memory go through him with the residual sparks he felt, until he was entirely spent.

“Don’t you dare collapse on me before untying me,” Merlin said, trusting the words to come out coherently even if he felt far from coherent himself.

“Hold on,” Arthur said behind him, barely above a whisper. 

A hand eventually came up to pull the rope free and Merlin disentangled himself from the rope, falling back on Arthur’s now soiled but comfortable bedding. Arthur fell down beside him and Merlin was fairly certain he’d never seen him more exhausted, not even after training. And it wasn’t even midday yet.

Merlin smiled to himself, staring up at the canopy of the bed, remembering every fantasy he’d ever had about this moment, this first time. “Well, that’s certainly one way to get it done,” he said to himself.

“What?” Arthur said, glancing sideways at him.

“Nothing, don’t worry,” Merlin said, a blush creeping over his already flushed cheeks.

“No, tell me,” Arthur said, elbowing him so weakly Merlin barely registered it.

“I was just thinking, that’ll be one rather memorable first fuck,” Merlin smiled, trying not to let himself feel awkward or embarrassed.

“How did you know?” Arthur asked him, confusion clouding his face. “I thought I did alright considering.”

“Not you, you dolt, me, my first,” Merlin smiled wider, a real smile this time. “Though that’s good of you to share.”

Arthur stared at him, confusion deepening. “But everything you said before, this morning, you were selling yourself better than the small town whores.”

“Thanks,” Merlin said, pulling a face before relaxing again. “I grew up in the country remember, if you’re not blessed enough to actually be doing it, you learn to lie about it pretty well.”

“Had me fooled,” Arthur said, starting to be able to think clearly again. “How are your hands?”

“Fine, I think,” Merlin said. “To be honest, I wouldn’t have noticed if they’d actually fallen off.”

“Come here,” Arthur said, using examining Merlin’s wrists as an excuse to pull him into his body.

He inspected them, pressing gentle kisses to them until Merlin rolled his eyes. “That’ll do, they’ll go down in a few days, if you let them.”

“I’m sure Gaius has something that’ll help,” Arthur said without thinking.

“Yeah because I can just casually mention how you’ve added being tied to your bed like - what was it, a catamite - to my list of duties,” Merlin said, glancing up at him and laughing at the look on his face.

“Maybe I should just keep you tied you to my bed, have done with it,” Arthur suggested.

“Maybe you should,” Merlin agreed, leaning up and kissing him.

It was unconventional, Merlin had to admit, but wasn’t everything about them just a little bit different than the usual. And he was starting to learn, like with everything else, he wouldn’t change that for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
